A Broken Life
by Roger-M
Summary: Eggman is supposedly dead. The Sonic crew grew up and had kids. But when Eggman comes back something goes wrong. This story revolves around Sonic's and Blaze's son. Rated T for later chapters
1. That Day

**My second story. I hope all of you like this!**

**Ages**

Sonic: 25 Flare: 4

Blaze:24

Knuckles: 28

Rouge: 27

Tails: 21

Wave: 23

Shadow: 25

Amy: 23

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Blaze walked into the bedroom and looked around at the blue wall. Then she looked down at the bed and the one sleeping in it. She sat down at the end.

"Flare. Flare honey, wake up." The lavander colored cat said.

"But mommy, I don't want to." The young blue hedgehog said.

Blaze looked down at her son. she thought to herself '_Amazing. He has his fathers' energy but won't wake up in the morning'_.

"wake up and daddy will take you to the park later" The young blue hedgehog shot up faster than a bullet. His quills hanging down. Purple on the tips of his blue quills matching his mothers' fur color.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And maybe if I don't have anything to do I will go." She said this knowing that of course she would go.

The young child smiled a big bright smile from ear to ear. "Yay! Mommy's gonna go to the park!" The miniture blue cobolt repeated over and over.

"And look who's up. And... why are you so happy?" The larger blue speeder said leaning on the door frame.

"Daddy!" The young child practically disapeared running to his father. He stood next to his dad who then scooped him into his arms.

"Hey there little buddy!" The bigger hedgehog said with a caring voice.

Blaze stood up and walked towrds the two and stood next to Sonic, completing the family.

"Sonic, Flare want's us to take him to the park."

"Yeah daddy! Can you take me?"

"Well why not? We'll go later around noon."

"Why can't we go now?"

"It's too early to go. Besides aren't you hungry?"

*_Grumle_*

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well I'll get breakfeast started." With that said the lavander colored cat went down stairs.

"I'm going downstairs too. Change out of your pjs and get dressed then come on down."

"Ok dad."

The young 4 year old cobolt changed into some green shorts and put on a black and green striped shirt and ran downstairs.

He walked into the living room and saw his dad on the couch. He ran up to him and said "dad, can we go outside and run?"

"Sure. Blaze we're stepping out for a minute!"

He and Flare ran out of the house before they got a reply.

"It's so fun to run dad."

"Yeah. I always thought so to. I always had running when I didn't have anything else."

The two continued to run untill they made a lap around the woods and stoped back in the yard.

"Dad, can I show you something?"

"What is it?"

Flare put out a paw which was gloved like his parents. His hand began radiating with heat until a flame came upon his palm. Not a big fireball like his mother can do but still a fireball.

"Whoa! Since when can you do that?"

"For two days"

Blaze who walked outside to call the two in witnessed this. "Well you have pyrokinessis."

Flare who looked startled by his mom standing there quickly put out the fireball.

"Come on in you two. Time to eat."

"Right. Let's go Flare."

After they ate Blaze, Sonic and Flare sat down to talk about the new power he discovered.

"So" said Blaze. "This power you have is something that is very strong if used right. So I have to teach you how to use it."

"Okay mom"

"I still can't belive he has your fire and my speed. With both of them he could be stronger than us." Sonic said.

"Mom, dad. When can you take me to the park? I promise I won't use fire."

"Oh! Sorry honey I forgot. Come on we'll take you now."

After they got to the park there were kids of all sizes and ages there. The scenery was green and vivid. Everyone looked happy.

Flare ran to the nearest play set and climbed on. Sonic and Blaze sat on a nearby park bench.

"Look at him play. He's having alot of fun. Right Blaze? ...Blaze?"

Blaze's ears bent and turned. Her eyes narrowed and looked all around. She stood up and ran as fast as she can to her baby. She thought to her self '_my baby! He's in trouble! I have to save him!_' Sonic sensed something was wrong when his wife took off. He followed quickly behing and caught up to her. By that time it was too late.

"HA HA HA!" A manichal laugh echoed through the air. Sitting in the eggbubble was noneother than Eggman himself. A mechanical hand came down and picked up Flare.

"NOOOOO! Eggman let go of my son!" Sonic nearly destroyed his own vocal cords screaming at Eggman.

"Sorry Sonic. He is my captive. If you want him back then come and find my base!." Eggman yelled as he flew away.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!!!"

Sonic chased after Eggman as fast as he could but Eggman flew higher and higher laughing maniacly until he was out of sight.

Sonic stoped and fell to the ground crying and screaming. Blaze caught up with him hoping that he had thier son.

"H-he got away. *_Sob*_ I'm sorry Blaze but he got away."

Blaze was stunned. Her ...no thier baby was gone. And they wern't sure they would ever get him back.


	2. Time

**Another Chapter so soon! Dont'cha just love weekends.**

**A fight scene in this one.  
**

**William: 4 (11 after time skip)  
**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Flare woke up on a floor in a room that was so dark he couldn't see his own hand infront of his face. He looked around in every direction looking for the two people that meaned everything to him. His mom and dad. He didn't see them and tears welled up in his eyes. He started to cry and scream for his mom and dad for hours until he lost his voice. Soon after he fell asleep on the cold hard ground he sat upon. The young blue hedgehog woke up on the floor and didn't move. He didn't move and stayed perfectly still lying on the ground facing the wall. The only sound he made were slight whimpers.

The boy had several things going on his mind. He had many questions and solutions forcing his brain to go faster than his father's feet. Several hours later he fell back asleep.

He woke up with his fur tangled and matted, he had an empty belly, and his mouth was dry. Luckily for him there was a tray with a small amount of food and a cup of water. He quickly finished the meal that he assumed was a gift from the heavens. Unknowingly to him there was a pair of red eyes glaring at him. When Flare finished eating some lights came on but were very dim.

In the shadows was a figure the form of a hedgehog. Flare saw it and ran as fast as his legs could carry him hopeing it was who he thought it was. When he reached the figure he hugged it's leg and felt something awkard. He wondered why his father's leg was metalic and cold. Like the floor underneath him. He looked up and saw a sickining face. He tried to run but before he had the chance the metalic hedgehog picked him up.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The fleshly hedgehog said.

With a metalic, cold, raspy voice he said one word. "No."

*******************************************************6 Years later***********************************************************************

"Eggman, the vilan who has supposedly died over 10 years ago is back and is destroying station square as I speak." Sonic turned off the television.

"Blaze, Eggman is in station Square."

"Time for revenge. Eggman will pay."

They ran to station square and followed the paths of destruction to their target.

"Wow. Eggman really did some destruction this time. His robots have gotten stronger." The blue blur said.

"Yeah. That just means this fight is gonna be fun!" The flaming cat said while jumping over a large pile of debris.

They continued running for 3 minutes until they met up with Tails And Wave. (read profile to see character children and couples.)

"Hey Sonic. Hi Blaze." The twin tailed kitsune said.

"Hey you two." The speedy couple said.

They slowed down so Wave and Tails could catch up.

"So you guys watched the news too?" Wave said.

"yeah. Eggman is gonna pay." Blaze said.

The four continued running and meeting up with the others Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and William(Shadow's son.) and in no time flat they found their goal.

As they engaged the enemy the found Eggman hovering above in his Eggbubble, Metal Sonic and the other was a young hedgehog aout 10 years old, and an army of robots. The kid had black clothes on with the Eggman logo on the chest, shoulders, and shoes. He also had a dark pruple on the tips of his quills.

Blaze imediatly sensed something but couldn't put her tounge on it.

"So Egghead, finally show your ugly mug around here? And what's with the kid? Have you gone so low as to have kids fight for you?" Sonic was angry now. This is a new low.

"Hahaha! Take a good look you foolish hedgehog! Doesn't this kid remind you of something?"

Everyone took a good look at the child standing next to Metal Sonic. Blaze, with her motherly instincts began to run tword the kid but Sonic pulled her back.

"Are you crazy?!? You'll die if you charge them alone." The blue hero said with worry in his voice.

"But Sonic, that's Flare!"

Everyone had a look of shock and horror.

"Like what I have done Sonic? Little nanites are scattered all across his brain making him obey me!"

"EGGMAN!!! GIVE ME MY SON BACK!!!" Sonic charged them with Shadow at his left with a chaos emerald and Knuckles on his right struggling to keep up.

Tails was thinking about a few things why. William had used chaos control to get above Eggman, something that he wasn't expecting. He did 3 frontflips before kicking the glass of the Eggbubble and shattering it."Arrghh you hedgehog! You will pay for that."

Knuckles went after Flare who lept into the air to avoid him. He created fireballs in both of his hands and threw them at Knuckles. Knuckles doged one but another grazed him across his left arm. The pain Knuckles felt didn't even phase him. He ran at Flare again anticipating another jump. As Knuckes thought, Flare jumped and his foot was grabbed and he was thrown inth the ground. Knuckles held flare down so that he can't use his fire and can't escape.

Blaze ran into the fight from the left and Rouge from the right. They smashed up the robots who attempted several times to shoot them. Rouge kicked the machines and destroyed them easily. Blaze simpily ran through the crowd of the robots burning them with her flames.

Sonic and Shadow both attacked Metal Sonic. Sonic spin dashed Metal Sonic and missed several times. Shadow stood there and waited for Sonic to get out of the way. After Sonic retreated after a robot started shooting at him. Metal charged Shadow as fast as he could with a mini vulkin cannon in his right arm. He shot several times but missed. Shadow hit Metal with his trademark move, Chaos Spear. He tore off his right arm and shot a hole through his left leg.

William pulled out his piko piko hammer and tried to hit Eggman and missed although he grazed his Eggbubble. It wobbled in the air and struggled to stay afloat.

Tails, who finished his thinking stood next to his wife, Wave. He had to theorize some things first.

Flare kept wriggling and squirming trying to get out of Knuckles' hold.

"Let me go you red freak!"

"You may be Sonic's son but I will not take that."

Knuckles hit him on the head to knock him out and carried him out of the fight.

Metal Sonic couldn't fight anymore and with all of the robots destroyed, Eggman retreated.

The group went to tails' workshop to figure out what happened to Flare.

They all were sitting down in a special room with a scanner that Tails was using on the unconscious Flare.

"Blaze, how did you know that he was our son?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Lets just call it a motherly instinct." Blaze replied.

"I have some bad news. What Eggman said is true. There are nanites on his brain and if we try to remove them, Flare might die." Tails said with a sad voice.

"But Tails, whe have to do something. We can't let him stay under Eggman's control."

"I know Sonic, but if we try to remove them there's a 90% chance that he will die." The yellow kitsune retorted.

With nothing to do about this delima, the Sonic team had to restrain Flare from escaping, so they tied him on to a table. Everyday someone would watch over him and make sure he stayed in check. All the while Flare said spiteful things to the people that loved him. After a week Metal Sonic busted through the wall and got Flare out of there. They went back to Eggman's secrete's base.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**I wonder, what where you all expecting at the beggining of the chapter? Eggman to kill the young speedy fireball? Well anyways i hope you liked it.  
**


	3. He's Back

**Chapter three is here. Sonic and Co. have fought Flare and his partner Metal Sonic on several occasions for four years now. As said in chapter two, read my profile to see what the Sonic characters kids look like and what they are like.  
**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Sonic, today is his birthday." the female cat said.

"Yeah. Don't remind me." replied Sonic.

"I miss him too, but we can't act like this every time this day comes."

"Yeah, but we fight him all the time. This day just makes me so sad _*sob*_ and angyr."

The couple sat in silence on the couch in their living room.

********

"Ah, dang. What the heck happened to me?" The teenage, blue hedgehog said.

He sat up from his spot in the forest. "Where am I? Who am I?" He said. He looked around and got up and started walking. His walking sped up to a jog and from there to a run.

"Whoa. How am I moving so fast?" He zipped through the forest at almost sound breaking speeds. "Dang this is cool! But Who am I?" He completely stopped running with a city in his sight.

Looking at the tall buildings he thought '_Maybe someone in this city knows who I am?_'

He ran towrds the city at once again at near sound breaking speeds.

He entered the city which strangely people avoided him. They treated him like he was a plague.

Everywhere he was people screamed and ran yelling "It's him!" and "Someone get Sonic!"

'_Why are they running? And who is Sonic?_'.

********

Amy sat down watching the news with her daughter, Haley. "We have a problem here at Station Square. Eggflame, (The name Eggman gave him.)Eggman's infamous fighter is here. G.U.N has begun to move in to take out the enemy."

"There he is. My perfect boyfriend. If only he wasn't evil." Cried Haley.

"I'll call Shadow and tell him whats going on."

At that moment William came in and saw what was happening.

"I'm on it mom. Don't bother dad with this." The young warrior said.

"I'm still going to call him just in case."

********

"Sonic, Flare's at Station Square."

"I'll handle it. He doesn't have Metal with him so this should be easy enough." Sonic said.

"Okay I'll be waiting here." She couldn't stand the fights when her son was involved.

********

The teenager walked around the city aimlessly. All he did was roam. That is until a chopper spotted him. He ran as fast as he could to avoid it. It sprayed a rain of bullets at the hedgehog. Flare easily avoided the gunfire but the window of a shop wasn't so lucky. It shattered in an uncountable amount of pieces.

"What the heck!?! Why are you trying to shoot me?" The reply he was rewarded with was another chopper and a few fast ground assault jeeps.

The jeeps stayed a safe distance away to avoid the choppers but close enough to shoot. One bullet grazed the hedgehog's left leg.

The boy had enough of this and sped far ahead out of the sight of G.U.N but not far enough to avoid a certain black hedgehog.

Shadow ran up quick to his counterpart's son. Instantly two spears appeared in each hand and he threw them at his opponent.

Flare jumped and avoided the deadly weapons. He landed and continued running. "Who are you? Why are you attacking me?"

Shadow looked a little stunned at this and his speed slowed dramatically.

Flare ran ahead of Shadow with his own counterpart comming up behind him with a piko piko hammer in hand.

"Eggflame! Prepare to die!" the young black hedgehog said.

He swung his hammer and skinned his leg. But as strong as his hammer is it was enough to make him fall.

Flare got up slowly and looked at his adversary. He looked somewhat similar to him but with a hammer in one hand and a jet black color instead of blue.

"Who are you? ...Do you know who I am?" Flare hoped that he knew and could tell him.

Now it was William's turn to be stunned. He stood there wondering why he asked him that.

Flare took this chance to escape. He ran out of sight of William and luckily Shadow who caught up with his son.

He ran for 5 minutes to keep away from the two that attacked him.

"Stop right there."

"Another one? How many people are going to attack me?"

Sonic landed right infront of his son. Flare ran into his dad and fell back.

He looked up at the hedgehog infront of him. The hedgehog looked liked him

Sonic looked down at the similar hedgehog infront of him. He noticed how confused and scared his eyes are and how badly he was trembling.

"Who are you? Can you tell me who I am?" The teenager said with a confused voice.

"You don't remember me?" Sonic said with a shocked face.

"Am I supposed too?"

"Flare. Your name is Flare. Now get up, We have to go." Sonic didn't know what was going on. But he had an idea.

"Okay. But can you tell me who you are first?" The younger blue blur was puzzled.

"I'm your dad. Now come on. We have to go."

As they were running Flare was thinking really hard about this. '_Is he really my dad? Why can't I remember him then? And if he's my dad then who's my mom?_' Sonic also had many questions. '_Flare. I'm so happy we don't have to fight this time. But why can't he remember anything? Has Eggman's control on him broken finally? Oh I don't care. I'm just glad he's back._'

Sonic went ahead with Flare behind but not exactly with him. Sonic got out his cellphone and made a few calls while running. He called Blaze, Amy, Tails and everyone else saying to go over to Tails' workshop.

Sonic slowed down so his son could catch up. "So dad, do you know why I can't remember anything?"

"Not a clue. But I know someone that can help."

They continued running but Sonic took other paths to take even longer.

******

"What's taking Sonic so long?" complained Blaze.

"I don't know but he said it's important." argued Tails.

Everyone was present except Shadow and his son who was still going to the workshop. Knuckles was also missing because he had to stay with the master emerald on Angel Island. His wife Rouge and his children went though.

******

"Where are we going dad?" Flare was curious.

"We're going to a friends house." His father replied.

"Satisified with the anwser, Flare just kept on running.

It didn't take long for them to get to place.

Flare was amazed at the place. Up on a Plateu with a runway and close to a waterfall.

"So, this is where your friend lives?" he amazement.

"Yeah. His name is Tails. When we go in the one with two tails is him." Sonic was wondering how his friends would react.

"Flare, wait here a minute." Sonic opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"About time Sonic." Amy was mad for waiting so long for the fastest thing in the world.

"Yeah Sonic, where have you been." Blaze said in a soft tone as she walked up to her husband.

"I have something to show you guys. Well, more like someone."

"Who is it?" Haley asked.

Sonic steped back from the doorway and pushed his son through the door way.

"Sonic, why is he here?" Tails asked in a serious voice.

Everyone was ready to pounce on him and would have if Sonic hadn't gotten in the way.

"Whoa whoa! Hold on guys! Before you attack let me talk." Sonic said.

Everyone mumbled and grumled but finally settled down.

"Now I know this sounds wierd but Flare lost his memory. He can't remember anything at all." Sonic Explained.

"I'll tell ya later. But for now, Flare, this person here is your mother." Sonic said pointing at Blaze.

Blaze ran over to her baby, or atleast to her and nearly squezed him to death, never wanting to lose him again.

After what seemed like hours to Flare, his mother let go. "So, can anyone help me? I can't rememer anything."

"You may have not lost your memory at all. If what I'm guessing is right then it's because the last memory you had was when you where four." Tails said.

"When I was four? Now that you mention it, I have vague memories of my mom and dad. But can anyone tell me what happened?" Flare responded.

Hearing this, Haley jumped at the chance for her 'perfect' boyfriend. "Hello. My name is Haley." She said.

Amy pulled her back figuring that this was not the right time. "Not now Haley."

"Follow me Flare." Tails said.

Everyone went with them into the next room with Tails and Flare.

"Now lay down on this table." Tails said.

"Why? What's it going to do?"Asked Flare

"Well, it's attached to several machines. One of which will scan the surface of your brain to check for the nanites that Robotnik's nanites." Tails said in a smart way.

"Um Okay?" Flare said as he lay down on the table.

Tails flipped a few switches and connected a few cords and then a humming noise started and Tails pulled down a scanner over Flare's head. It stayed there for five minutes at least for the image appeared. On it wasn't a brain scatterd with little dots like last time. Just a plain surface.

"Nothing. I guess the nanites became too old. Or some electricity hit him and destroyed the nanites." Tails said.

Flare got up saying "Okay, what are nanites?"

"Small robots that are invisible to the naked eye." Tails said.

By this time Shadow and William burst into the room.

Disturbed by who was here they charged Flare. Sonic grabbed Shadow and held him back while Amy and Haley had to pull back Willam.

"What are you doing faker! He's right there!" Shadow yelled.

"Relax you two. He's not an enemy anymore. He can't rememer anything and he isn't under Eggman's control anymore." Sonic said.

They both were released and Shadow gave Sonic a stare and William did the same to Flare.

Haley saw this chance to leap on her future boyfriend literally.

She flew through the air at Flare and landed on his back. "What the heck!?! Get off of me Haley!" Flare argued.

William was mad and pulled his sister off of him then proceded to hit Flare on the head with his Piko Piko hammer.

Shadow laughed, as did Rouge and her daughter, Emma. Blaze looked shocked. Sonic tried to stop him. Haley just stood there watching what was happening. Amy finally got the hammer away from William with Sonic's help. "Never touch my sister again." William said with a deathly tone in his voice.

"When we get home William, you are grounded." Amy said while pushing him and the rest of her family home.

"Well that was... exciting." Tails said.

"Sonic, let's go home. Flare's knocked out and we need to set up the house." Blaze said.

"Yeah. We're going home too. Lets go Emma." Rouge said running out the door.

*******

Flare woke up moments after they left Tails' workshop. Sonic and his family were walking home.

"Sonic, we need to get Flare some new clothes. He can't be walking around with the outfit Eggman gave him." Blaze said.

"Who's Eggman?" Asked Flare.

"He's an evil man. He's the reason why you haven't lived with us for ten years." Sonic said.

"Ten years? So this man took away most of my childhood." Flare said with a saddened voice.

"Oh! That reminds me. Flare today is you birthday. You turned 14 today." Blaze said.

"14 years old? Hehe, that's kinda cool." Flare said.

The trio came upon thier home somewhere on the outskirts of the city.

"So, this is where we live?" Asked Flare.

"Yup." said Sonic said as they went through the door. "Your room is upstairs. First door on the left."


	4. Reconstruction

**Another chapter. This is getting fun. Well Flare is back with his parents after ten years. What twists and turns will his life take now?**

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Flare woke up the next morning in his room. It was plain and boring because it was a guest room before he came back. He sat up groggily and turned his head from the left to the right. He pulled the covers off of him and walked slowly to the door. He opened the door and slowly descended the stairs. He got to the bottom of the steps and looked into the living room.

"Hi dad." Flare said.

Sonic was sitting on the couch watching the morning news. He turned his head and saw his son. "Hey. I hope you're hungry, cause your mom's in the kitchen making breakfeast." He said.

"Okay." Sonic's son said. He walked over the couch and sat down next to his dad. "So dad, yesterday why did the black hedgehogs attack me?" Flare asked.

"The black hedgehogs? They're Shadow and his son William but everyone call's him Will. And why they attacked you is because they thought you were the enemy, Eggman."

"Who is Eggman? The only thing I know about him is that he is the enemy."

"He's an evil man that tries to take over the world. We thought we killed him years ago when me and my friends were teens. In fact I personally saw Shadow shoot him in the head."

"Then how did he live?"

"We have no idea how he came back. Tails has several ideas but can't prove any of them."

"Tails is the one with two tails right? The way he talked made him sound smart."

"Well that's Tails for you. Once he starts talking he goes on and on."

At this time blaze walked in and said "Breakfest is done. Come on you two."

"Okay mom." said Flare

Sonic and Flare followed Blaze into the dinning room and sat down. ut as Flare touched the wooden chair, it burst into flames along with his hand.

Startled and scared, he lept into the air waving his had yelling "AHHHH! MY HAND IS ON FIRE!"

Blaze sat there and giggled a bit. Sonic got up and went to a box that said 'In Case of Blaze'. He opened the box and put out the flaming chair.

Blaze stoped giggling and said "Flare, calm down. Your hand won't burn and... Sonic, why does that box say 'In Case of Blaze'?"

"It doesn't say 'In Case of Blaze'. It says 'In Case of Blazing Inferno." Sonic yelled over Flare's screaming.

Flare realized that the fire isn't hurting his had and calmed down a bit. "It, it doesn't hurt." He said. The flame quickly disappeared.

Blaze was suprised that Sonic had a fire extinguisher with the label 'In Case of Blaze'. She walked toword him with a small bit of anger in her eyes.

"Sonic. Why haven't you told me you keep a fire extinguisher meant for me?" Blaze said.

"Because, because, because I love you." He said.

Blaze wasn't buying it. The next thing Flare seen was a blue fireball. Blaze was suprised at what she just done. Flare picked up the fire extinguisher and handed it to his mom. She put out the blue fireball running around the kitchen.

After all the mess was cleaned up the family was sitting on the couch in the living room. "So, does this happen every morning?" Flare asked.

"Three days of the week. Four if we have company." Sonic said.

The three of them laughed. After they stopped Flare had to know one thing. "...Mom? Dad? Those ten years I was gone, Eggman took control of my mind. And you said he used me as a weapon. How did he get my anyways?" Flare asked.

The room became disturbingly silent. "Well son." Sonic started. " I remember that day and will never forget it. You were four years old. Your mom went into your room to wake you up. We ate breakfeast and then we took you to the park. Eggman showed up and just took you away."

"After that day we haven't seen you until six years." Blaze added. "That day we had to fight you and Eggman's army of machines. In fact that outfit your wearing right now is the same one as then but bigger."

"So, it was your fault that he got me." Flare said gloomly.

"No. It wasn't. We didn't know that he would show up." Blaze argued.

"But it was you two who took me to the park! If you didn't take me there none of that would of happened." Said Flare.

By this time the smaller half hedgehog half cat broke into tears.

"I-it was your fault! Why did you let him take me!" He said.

Flare's mom and dad went to his side to console him. Blaze pulled him into a loving hug. Sonic put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"We're sorry Flare. We didn't know what was going to happen." Sonic said. "We didn't know what was going to happen."

"But you, he." Flare broke out into even greater tears.

"It's okay. It's okay. We're here for you and we're never going to leave." Blaze said.

Sobbing, Flare said "Please don't leave. Mom, dad, please don't leave.

"Flare, stop crying." Sonic said softly.

"Let him. It's not good if he lets his emotions bottle up." Blaze said.

The boy sat there on the couch silently crying with his parents comforting him.

After Flare stopped crying and sobbing, his parents decided what they're going to do. Blaze was going to run out and get some things for their son and Sonic would carry the bags.

"So, I can't go to the city?" Flare asked.

"Nope. Everyone would run and scream. Then G.U.N agents would probably try to shoot you." Sonic anwsered.

"They tried to but they're too slow and their aim sucks. They couldn't hit me at all." The teenager said.

After he said that his parents left him there in the house. Flare sat down and turned on the t.v. He found some good shows but none of them caught his intrest. He walked around the house looking for something to do. He noticed a few pictures and looked at them. In a few of these pictures he saw a small blue hedgehog in the arms of his mother. He guessed it was him and kept walking around. He came to the den and in it was a computer. He walked over to it but didn't know how to turn it on. After looking for the power button for a while he was bored again. Flare decided to watch some more television.

A while later his parents came through the door. Sonic was holding all the bags but Blaze's purse. He set the bags on the floor as soon as he took his first step into the house.

"Huff huff, there you go. Now you got all the things you need." Sonic said.

Flare started looking through the things. There were clothes, a new pair of shoes, a computer for his room, and a cellphone.

"Thanks. But don't you think this will cost a bit to much?" He asked.

"Not a problem. The president pays us alot since we always take out the villans." Sonic said.

"Here Flare, take these and try them on." Blaze said as she handed her son the clothes and shoes.

A while later he came down in new clothes. A blue T-shirt and some black baggy jeans. His shoes were dark blue with a red horizontal stripe around the heel.

Flare said.. "All of the shirts and pants fit. So do the shoes."

"That's good and don't you look nice. Now hurry up. You gotta help your father get your things in your room." Blaze said.

He grabbed the computer and carried it up there. After he went to get the rest of his clothes and put them in the closet. Sonic was busy putting together an entertainment stand together.

After every thing was set up and put away Blaze called them down for dinner. They ate and talked while Flare went through his phone figuring out to work the thing.

It was late and all of them were getting ready for bed. Flare was in and out of the shower quick and as he layed down he thought '_Boy I'm tired. But I'm glad where I am right now. In my own room in a house with my parents._'


	5. Friends and Love

**So Flare is settling into his new life with his parents. everything is all set for him to live there.  
**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The young hedgehog woke up in the morning. He turned his head to looked at the new alarm clock. It read 10:00. He got up and put some clothes on. He walked down stairs and his parents were already eating breakfeast.

"Started without me?" He asked playfully.

"Well you shouldn't have stayed up so late." Sonic said.

"I didn't. I felt really tired last night and after I got out of the shower I fell asleep around ten." Flare answered.

"Sonic, he has been working with Eggman for a long time now. Who knows how hard his work was so he's probably gonna sleep alot." Blaze said.

Flare sat down and as soon as he touched the chair, it burst into flames just like yesterday. Sonic got the fire extinguisher.

As Sonic was putting the chair out Blaze said. "Flare, I need to teach you how to control your pyrokinesis."

"What's pyrokinesis?" Flare asked.

"It's a special power that only you and your mother have." Sonic said putting the fire extinguisher away.

"A power? So why can only we use it mom?" The young hedgehog asked.

"Because it's a blood trait. Only those with a blood relation to me can use it." Blaze answered.

"And that's also why your fast." Sonic told his son.

"So, I have fire and speed? That's cool!" Exclaimed Flare.

"Well we are hoping that you would be part of our team. We always stop The villans and bad guys that appear. So, you help us?" Sonic said.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would!" Flare yelled out.

"Well before you do anything I still have to teach you how to control your powers." Blaze said.

They ate berakfeast, Flare being extra careful so he won't blow up the fork.

After they were done eating, Sonic ran off somewhere. Blaze ran upstairs and grabbed something to get hair dye out of Flare's quills.

Flare sat on a chair while his mother was behind working around with his quills. After she was done that dark purple in his quills were gone and the natural purple he inherited from his mother remained.

After that Blaze brung Flare outside for a bit of practice. They also set up some targets for his aiming.

"Okay, the first step is to be able to bring out the fire. Now put your hand out and concentrate all of your energy into your palm." Blaze instructed.

Flare did as he was told. He tried and tried. but never could get out a flame.

"Hmm. Do you remember the feeling you had when the chair caught on fire?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah." Flare answered.

"Try to get that feeling again." Blaze said.

Fare tried to get that feeling and when he felt a small bit of it, the rest came surging out like the tears he had yesterday.

"Whoa!" The young hedgehog said. His had was on fire but it didn't burn or hurt. Not even his clothes. A few seconds after the flame was created, it quickly disappeared.

"Good! Very good! Now you have to learn how to maintain that flame." Blaze exclaimed.

Flare did this again and again. After a while he managed to hold up a flame for over a minute.

"Great! Your quick at this." Blaze said.

"Mom, do you want me to hit the targets now?" Flare asked.

Blaze answer was "Go ahead. See how many fireballs it takes until the last one is down."

Flare started to throw fire at the targets. His aim was off and it took him a while to get his aim right.

When there was only one target left Sonic came by and said "Hey, Wave and Ashly are back."

"Who is Wave and Ashly?" Flare asked.

"Wave is Tails' wife" Sonic started to say before Blaze cut him off "And Ashly is their daughter."

"Come on, lets go meet them." Sonic said.

"Okay." Flare asked.

Flare was interested in Ashly so he asked "What does Ashly and Wave look like?"

"You'll see when we get there." Sonic said.

They went to Tails' home. They ran most of the way. Flare really liked the adredaline rush from running.

When they got there Sonic barged right on in and broke one of the hinges.

"Sonic! Why do you always have to break the hinges on that door? Do you know how many times I have to fix that?" Tails argued.

"I like to break things and I have to say at least twice a day." Sonic answered.

"Correct on both of those questions. Now can you answer this question?" Tails said.

"Shoot." Sonic retorted.

"When will you stop breaking the door?" Tails asked.

"Never. I never will stop breaking the door. So, was I right?" Said Sonic.

"...Yes. You were correct." Tails said in a losing tone.

Tails looked ehind Sonic and seen Blaze and Flare. "Come on in you two." He invited.

"Hey! Sonic and his family are here! Tails yelled to the stairs.

Wave was the first one to come down.

She looked at Flare and said "So, this is him? He looks alot diffrent without the clothes he wore before."

"Who are you?" Flare asked.

"I'm Wave. Wave Prower the Swallow." She said proudly.

Ashly came down now. When Flare looked at her his heart missed a beat. She was a two tailed fox. She wore a yellow tee-shirt that came a few inches below her waist. Her pants were green and came to the back of her heels. Her shoes were all red except for the black nike check on the side. She was kind of a tomboy but Flare liked her.

"Heeey." She said sweetly. Like I said, she's kind of a tomboy.

"H-hi. Your Ashly, right?" Flare asked.

"Yeah. My dad told me about you." She said, her tails moving around with their own mind. "He said you can't remember a thing. Is that true?"

"Yeah. The only thing I remember was wakeing up in the woods. Then I went to the city and my dad found me." Flare said.

"Well, as long as your on our side now." She said without thinking. The thing on her mind was him. To her, he looked good now that he wasn't evil. His quills didn't have that menacing shade of purple but rather the purple was calm and peaceful. His eyes wern't cold anymore but rather soft and kind. To her, he gave of an aura of kindness rather than darkness.

Everyone else showed up to meet the two that returned from their trip.

"Hey dad, where did they go anyways? I didn't see them last time we were here." Flare said.

"Well Wave is a Babylon Rogue so once every 6 months she goes to meet up with the other Babylon Rogues for a week. But this time she took Ashly with her." Flare's father said.

Everyone came to the welcome back party except Knuckles. The people there were talking and introducing themselves to Flare. After a while he went outside and sat on one of the chairs on the back porch. He had so many things going through his mind but he was glad of one thing: That everyone accepted him.

Ashly saw him out there and went to go talk to him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Said Flare.

"So, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Ashly asked.

"Just thinking." Said Flare.

"About what?" Ashly said.

"I'm just glad that everyone accepted me. I thought they all would hate me because I worked with Eggman." The hedgehog said.

"Well, everyone understands that he had you under mind control." The vixen said.

"Yeah." Was the only answer he gave.

After a few minutes Ashly looked over to Flare. He was laying back in his chair with his eyes closed. '_Is, is he asleep_?_' _"Hey. Hey. Hey!" She yelled. '_He is asleep._'

She looked over at him once more and smiled, happy to be near him.

Haley saw them two together and ran outside yelling "Flare!"

"Shut up you idiot." Ashly whispered.

"Why should I listen to you?" Haley said rudely.

"Because Flare's asleep." Ashly said quietly.

"Oh, sorry about that." Haley said looking over at Flare to make sure he didn't wake up.

"So, what are you doing out here with my Flare anyways?" Haley said once again rudely but quietly.

"For starters, he isn't yours and second, I came out here to see why he wasn't inside." Ashly said.

"What ever, you're just mad that you don't have a boyfriend like I have Flare." Haley said.

"Then what was the last time he said he loved you?" Ashly said

Haley thought about the question for a minute, then she stormed off, frustrated with her rival.

"Hehe, me 1, Haley 0." Ashly said in a victorious tone.

She looked over at Flare and made the conclusion that he did alot while working with Eggman and is probably sleeping off the excesive fatigue.

She sat back in her chair and relaxed. Five minutes later Blaze walked out and saw the two.

"So this is where you two have been hiding." She said.

"Huh? oh, hi Blaze." Ashly said while yawning.

Blaze walked over to Flare and found him sleeping.

"He falls asleep easily." Blaze commented.

"Well I guess working with Eggman brung on excesive fatigue so for a while he's gonna sleep easily." Ashly said.

Blaze said "Flare, wake up." He didn't even react. "Wake up Flare." Blaze said shaking Flare. "Ugh this kid." Blaze grabbed the back legs of her son's chair and flipped it over.

"Oww! What was that for!" Flare said while looking around for the perp. Once he saw his mother he said "Why did you do that?"

"Because we're going home." Blaze told her son.

"Well couldn't you have shaken me?" Flare said a bit startled by the fall.

"I did but you didn't wake up." Blaze answered back.

"Well see you later Flare." Ashly said as he started to walk away.

When the three got home Flare ran up to his room and layed down. As he was going to sleep he was thinking. '_This is great! My mom and dad like me and so does everybody else._'


	6. Give me my gum!

**Chapter 6 is here. Will Flare tell Ashly how he feels? Who knows?  
**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The young hedgehog woke up in the morning and walked down stairs. He ate breakfeast with his parents.

After breakfeast he sat down on the couch and watched a bit of t.v. His mother came in and walked behind the couch and she stuck her hand out. As she did that she grazed Flare's head.

Flare lost all control of his body and all thought, then he fell on his stomach onto the couch.

Blaze noticed this and started to scratch his head.

Flare moaned and groaned due to the pleasure.

Blaze giggled and then yelled "Sonic, come in here!"

Sonic came running out of the next room and saw what was happening. He asked "What's wrong with him"

Blaze stopped scratching her son's head and said "Well normally when a kitten grows up it must have it's ears scratched, so I'm guessing that this is the reason why."

Flare was still laying on the couch still enjoying the pleasure he recently felt.

He soon got up and wondered what was happening. He figured it was nothing and told his parents he was going to take a run.

As he ran he came to a big looked at it and figured it must have been the first tree that started this forest. He kept on running and did a sharp turn around a tree. *Thump*

"Oww! Watch where you're going you idiot." The thing said as it got up.

Flare looked at the figure and saw a two tailed figure. The figure looked at him and saw the one person she liked.

"Oh! Flare! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you an idiot." Ashly said.

"Sorry for running into you. Ya see I was running around a tree and couldn't see you." Flare said.

"It's okay." Ashly said cutely while walking to him.

when she got to two feet away from him she asked "So, what are you doing out here anyways?"

Flare's reply was "I was just running. I get this adredaline rush from it and it's just so fun."

Ashly just simply walked closer until she was a foot away. Flare started to get uncomfortable being so close to Ashly.

She took a different approach than Haley.

"Hey," She said. "Can you... carry me home?"

Flare listened and said. "Wait, What?"

"Can you carry me home?" She said a little braver this time.

"Why?" Flare asked.

"Well my house is kinda far from here and I'm kinda tired." She said.

"...But... you're... I mean... well... you're a girl." Flare said.

"But my legs are tired." she said desperatly.

'_Is she really asking me to carry her home? This has got to be a dream_' He thought.

"...Okay." He said.

In one swift, quick motion she was up his arms. She wraped her arms around his neck and held on. After that he took off running. Flare was moving quickly to finish his 'mission'.

Ashly was amazed at this speed. Of course she went this fast before in the planes his dad made, but feeling the wind hit your face makes the speed so much better.

She snuggled close to his chest. When she did that, Flare knew that she liked him and that he liked her.

He made it to her home quickly. "Here you go." He said as he set Ashly down.

"Thanks." Ashly replied. Standing there, she couldn't take it anymore. She walked to Flare and closed the gap between them. Flare had no idea what was going on and tried to back up but Ashly wouldn't let him leave yet.

She leaned forward and kissed Flare on the lips. Flare was shocked at first but then leaned into the kiss himself. Not long after they were making out infront of the door.

As they made out Ashly's gum slipped into Flare's mouth, but she was enjoying herself too much to care. They went on for five more minutes before Flare's back slammed into the door.

Not long after that the door opened and the couple fell in. Flare looked up and saw an upside down Wave looking down at them.

"Uh, hi mom?" Ashly said as a question.

"I don't care if you two make out, but if it was Tails then you two wouldn't be on the ground." Wave told the two.

"Wave, who is it?" Came a voice from within the house.

"Uh-oh. Flare, you might want to run. Ashly, come on in." Wave said.

The two got up.

"Okay." Ashly said while writing on a piece of paper. "Here Flare. My cell number."

Flare pocketed the paper and took off running. He felt something in his mouth and realized it must have been gum. '_I think I have her gum._' He thought.

**Back at Ashly's house**

"So, ready test the explosive gum?" Tails asked his daughter.

"Yeah, I guess so. ...Holy crap! I don't have the gum!" She blurted out.

"Don't have the gum? Where did it go?" Wave said.

She thought about it for a seecond and realized that it must have slipped into Flare's mouth.

"Well earlier I was kissing Flare and-"

"You what?!?" Tails yelled.

"Sorry daddy. I didn't mean to lose the gum." Ashly said weakly.

"We'll talk about your little kissing sesion later." Tails said calmly. "But for now, GO GET THAT GUM BEFORE THAT KID BLOWS HIS HEAD OFF!." He screamed.

Ashly took off into the forest. She flew so she could see more but didn't fly to high.

Wave called Sonic and Blaze and told them about the situation.

Flare was walking through the forest, thinking about what happened. *Thump*

He ran into Ashly, but this it was Ashly who was speeding.

"Uh, hey Ashly. I thought you were busy." Flare said.

She got up and ran over to Flare and kissed him again.

Flare was supprised but soon leaned into the kiss. After a few minutes Ashly managed to get the gum and took off flying before Flare could question her.

'_She can fly. She made me carry her home when she could fly._' Flare decided that it was for the best that he carried her home, and took off running in the direction of his home.

When he entered the door, Blaze walked up to him and bombed him with a series of questions. There were too many of them and she was talking too fast to be understood.

He answered each question then went off into the kitchen. His dad was there and said "Had a good day buddy?" He said jokingly.

"Okay, how did everyone find out? The only person that knew what we did was Wave." Flare said.

"Like she can keep a secret." Blaze said walking in to the kitchen.

"Yeah, the only thing she can keep secret is when it involves the Babylon Rogues." Sonic added.

Blaze finished dinner and the three ate. Flare took a shower that night and went to bed soon after.


	7. A Walk In The Park

**Chapter 7. Now how many people thought Flare would have blown something up with the gum?  
**

******************************************************************************************************************************************

The hedgehog woke up in the morning and walked down to eat his breakfest. His parents, once again were eating without him. He finished eating and then he called Ashly.

Someone picked up on the other side but it wasn't who Flare hoped it would be.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Ashly? Is that you?" Flare said into the tiny object.

"Flare, I need you to come over here. Now." The person said.

"Who is this?" Flare asked.

"This is Ashly's father." Tails said.

Flare understood what was about to happen. He was going to get the speach that the father of all daughters give, and that the only way he can see Ashly again is hearing Tails.

He ran over there with speed. He made it to the place soon and heard a explosion. He knocked on the door and in seconds Wave was there.

"Hi Wave. What was that explosion?" Flare asked.

"Ashly is still testing the explosive gum. Come on in." Wave greeted.

"Explosive gum?" Flare said.

"Yeah. Didn't she tell you about it yesterday? Because apparantly you had the gum from your... session yesterday."

"What! You mean to tell me that the gum could've blown out my teeth?!?" He yelled.

"Not technically. You see it only blows up once it hits an object after leaving your mouth. And there is also a special glove Tails created so it can be thrown." Wave explained.

"Flare, in here." A voice from the other room said. Flare followed the voice and found Tails. Tails motioned Flare to sit down.

"I understand you like my daughter." Tails said in a calm voice.

"Yes I do." Flare said.

"Well it happens to be that she like you. I want her to be happy so i'll let you be with her." Tails said.

"Thank you." Flare said.

"Yes well, if you hurt her then I'll make sure you'll pay." Tails threatened.

"Okay. I understand." Flare said.

This 'chat' went on for a while longer with Tails basically saying the same things on after another.

When they were done talking Flare left the room and there in the next room was Ashly, waiting for her boyfriend.

"Flare! Come on, I've got to take you somewhere." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him.

"Okay but where are we going?" Flare asked.

"To the city, where else?" Ashly said.

"It might not be a good idea for me to go there yet." Flare said.

"You don't look like what you did when you were working with Eggman. Infact, you don't look anything like it." Ashly told Flare.

"...Okay fine. I'll go with you." Flare said.

It didn't take long to get to the city. Flare used his speed and Ashly used a few techniques she learned from her dad to boost her own speed.

In the city no one noticed who Flare was. '_No one knows I am._' No one ran or screamed. He loved the city. Flare followed Ashy through the city to the park to meet a few people.

"Well, here we are. And we are a bit early." She said.

"So, who are we meeting here anyways?" Flare asked.

"Just a few of my friends." Ashly answered.

The two sat there waiting, something Flare didn't mind but Ashly hated not having something to do. She soon came up with something to do. She leaned tword Flare a bit, who took notice of this and leaned tword his girlfriend and they started kissing. Not long after Ashly's friends came by.

A white tiger (Kayla), an orange cat (Sue) and another tiger but this one was orange (Sam)

"Well well well, look what we have here, a couple of love birds." Said Sue.

The two pulled apart quickly and looked at the three that just arrived.

"So, where did you get this one Ashly?" Said Kayla.

"Well you would know if you came to see me two days ago when I got back." Ashly said in a somewhat smart tone.

"So, what's your name?" Said Sam.

"My name? It's Flare." Said the hedgehog.

"Why do you look familliar?" Said Sue.

"W-what do you mean?" Said Flare almost sweating.

"Now that you mention it, he does look familliar." Said Kayla.

"Yeah. Are you famous or something?" Said Sam.

"Can we please drop the questions?" Said Ashly.

The three mumbled a bit but then agreed to stop.

"So where are we going anyways?" Asked Flare.

"That's right. I didn't tell you have I? Well we're going to Twinkle Park." Said Ashly.

A fourth showed up (a male dog with floppy ears) by this time. He said. "Going without me?"

"We were but now that you showed up Keith, all six of us can go." Said Sue.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Keith said looking at Flare. "So, who are you?" Keith added.

"I'm Flare." Said the hedgehog.

"You look familiar. Are you famous or something?" Asked the dog.

"N-no. Why does everyone ask me that?" Said Flare.

"...Wait a minute. I know where I seen you." Keith said.

"Y-you do?" Ashly said a bit fearfully.

"Yeah. He looks like that hedgehog that works for Eggman. Right guys?" Keith stated.

"He does now that I think about it." Said Sue.

"Okay Ashly, we gotta know the full scoop. Who is he and where did you meet him?" Kayla asked.

"...Okay but you have to promise that you won't run away, you won't tell anyone and if you do run away, listen to the whole story first." Said Ashly

"I did work with Eggman but I had no control of my mind." Said Flare. " He took control of my mind for ten years and only a few days ago I got it back. Now I'm with my parents, Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the cat." Flare said.

The others just stood there. Not one of them wanting to say anything or move an inch out of fear what Flare will do to them.

The first to speak was Keith. "So, when you did work for him you didn't have control of your mind? And your parents are two of the worlds heroes?"

"Pretty much." Said Flare.

"...Okay. Whatever. As long as Ashly trusts you I will too." Said Keith.

The others relaxed a bit but were still tense.

"Relax guys, it's okay. My dad did a scan on him to see if he's still under ol' Egghead's control. The results were negative, therefore he has his mind back." Said Ashly.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Asked Sue.

"Yes. Call my dad, mom, Tails, Wave, Shadow or any other of the heroes." Said Flare.

Just as he said that his cellphone rung. He opened his phone and the first thing he heard was "Flare! Where are you?" Yelled a female voice.

"Hi mom. I'm in the city. Please don't get mad." The hedgehog said.

Ashly's friends just looked at the supposedly evil hedgehog kissing up to his mom. They all thought he had gone crazy.

"What?!? You know you can't go to the city! If anyone recognizes you things will go horribly bad." The voice from the phone said.

Blaze was so loud that the others heard and giggled a bit.

As every word came through, Flare flinched. Then the hedgehog said. " It's okay. I'm here with Ashly and no one recognizes me. Well except Ashly's friends but they understand the whole story. And I can't stay in the house all day." Flare explained to his mother.

Defeated, Blaze said one final thing before she hung up. "Well, just stay safe."

As Flare put the phone away he said "So, is that enough proof?"

They all talked and Kayla stepped up and said "I personally don't believe who you are, but the rest trust you. And if you want to hang out with us, don't let your mom talk to you like that."

"Well it doesn't matter if you believe me or not." Flare said.

Sue, who was eager to leave, got up against her boyfriend Keith and said "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah. We can go." Keith said in a calm voice.

"Ashly, where did you say that we are going?" Flare said.

"Twinkle Park." She said pointing at a big loop of a roller coaster. She then added "It's the funnest place to go when you're on a date. And they have something going on this week. Cute couples get in free."

"So that's why we're all going?" Flare asked.

"Yeah but we all have to go in at different times so they don't think we're a group." Said Kayla.

"Let's get going already." Keith said running ahead.

"Well if we all have to go in a diffrent times, Me and Ashly will be the first couple there." Flare said.

He picked ashly up in his arms and started running to the park. At sound breaking speeds.

"...Guess he is who he says." Said Keith starring at the direction Flare ran off.

***Ten seconds later***

"They appeared in an allyway close to the park. "So, Do you think that was fast enough Ashly?" Flare asked.

"Yeah. Come on, we have to get in that park." She said dragging Flare behind.

The two stood at the entrance of the park. They walked through the entrance and the person who judged weither they entered for free or not was standing there looking at them.

"What a nice couple! Go on in. No charge for you two." He said in a good tone.

Ashly squeled in delight then ran into the park.

"So, do we wait here for the others or get on some rides?" Flare said.

"We can wait. If we get on the rides now then when they get here we're ready to leave." Ashly said.

The two sat on a nearby bench and talked and kissed.

After a while Kayla and and Sam came through the entrance and seen the Flare and Ashly.

"So, how long did it take you to get here?" Asked Sam.

"About ten seconds." Flare said.

"That fast!?!" Kayla exclaimed. "Now I believe that your dad is Sonic."

"How long until Keith and Sue get in?" Ashly asked?

"They bailed. Keith seen an ad for some movie and took Sue there." Said Sam.

"Oh, well at least there's still us." Said Ashly.

"Well actually Me and Sam were going on our own." Kayla said a little guilty.

"That's okay. It just means I get to spend some alone time with Flare." Said Ashly.

"See you guys later." Said Sam.

The couple walked off leaving a hedgehog and twin tailed vixen on the bench.

"Well, how about we start off with some small rides." Said Ashly.

"Okay. Lead the way Ashly." Said the Hedgehog.

The two had a load of fun on the small rides. But when the roller coasters came up, Flare was not so amazed. After all. he can run ten times faster than the fastest roller coaster there. But he didn't admit it to the vixen that sat next to him on every ride.

"Well, that was fun." Flare said.

"Yeah." Agreed Ashly.

"It's late. Can you take me home?" Asked Ashly.

"Of course." With that, She was in his arms again and home in ten minutes.

"Seeya later my fireball." Said Ashly. She then kissed him and ran into the house.

Flare ran home and as soon he got into the door, his parents were all over him.

"Why did you go to the city!?!" Yelled Sonic.

"Dad, it's okay. No one knows who I am." Said Flare.

"I hope not." Blaze said.

The arguement went on like this for some time.

"What a day. It was worth it.


End file.
